


Фитиль

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crying, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Rosenkreuz, Slash, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шульдиха полетели щиты в самый неудачный момент — накануне первой совместной тренировки с оракулами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фитиль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky_Thatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/gifts).



> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2012 для Becky Thatcher.  
> Предупреждение: авторские кинки, плачущие мужики, первый раз, времена Розенкройц.
> 
> Бета — Илана Тосс

Шульдих скучал. Первая совместная практика у телепатов и оракулов должна была начаться только через двадцать минут, а он за каким-то хреном торчал в пустой аудитории и рассматривал плакаты на стенах. На ближайшем из них была красивая схема зависимости силы оракула от крепости его щитов. Шульдих бессмысленно пялился на кривую, уходящую в бесконечность: чем сильнее оракул, тем меньше у телепата шансов его «услышать». У приличных оракулов была полная невосприимчивость к телепатии, которую приходилось долго преодолевать. Точнее, телепат специально настраивался на разум партнера-оракула. И не всегда это было безболезненно. Впрочем, «неприличных» на третьем курсе не водилось — дойдя до своего «потолка», паранормы выпускались, чтобы трудиться на благо Эсцет. Кто как мог, конечно. Сильнейшие же продолжали обучение.

Настроение было, откровенно говоря, паршивым — пару дней назад на телепатическом спарринге его щиты пробили, да так качественно, что пришлось овощем сутки проваляться в стационаре на внутривенном. От воспоминаний Шульдих поморщился — он не любил получать по носу. Было не столько неприятно, сколько до жгучей обиды стыдно, что он умудрился расслабиться и подставиться. А еще это отразилось на его текущем статусе — с пятой позиции в общем табеле учащихся Розенкройц он переместился на предпоследнее место. Хреново. Потом он, конечно, нагонит, но первой пятерки ему теперь не видать, как своих ушей.

От всего этого во рту который день был кисловатый привкус, от которого не получалось избавиться, в желудке ворочался тяжелый ком, а еще, похоже, он генерировал такую отрицательную волну, что его обходили стороной даже преподаватели. Это означало — щиты полностью расшатались. Дерьмо.

Шульдих пошевелился, вытягивая затекшие ноги. Даже если отвлечься от злости и жалости к самому себе, перспективы вырисовывались нерадужные. Оракулы, с которыми телепатов разобьют сегодня на пары, скорее всего, станут их постоянными партнерами. По сути, именно сейчас решалось его будущее. Шульдих скрипнул зубами. Если бы совместная практика началась на несколько дней раньше или, наоборот, хотя бы на неделю позже — он успел бы восстановиться. Оставался один шанс — среди оракулов их года обучения было несколько новичков из американского филиала Розенкройц. Можно было попробовать «подцепить» одного из них. Главное — начать работать, чтобы тот увидел способности и возможности Шульдиха.

Что-то зудело едва заметно над самым ухом, и Шульдих поморщился, отмахиваясь. Раздражающее зудение не прекращалось, пока, наконец, Шульдих не врубился, что он поймал чью-то «волну» — и сейчас слышит остаточный фон чужих мыслей. Этого только не хватало, мать вашу. Он глянул на часы — до начала занятий оставалось пять минут. И на кабинет уже надвигался вал человеческих сознаний, в котором помехой мерцал чужой разум. Мерцание приближалось, и пока Шульдих соображал, что тут забыл паранорм, который настолько не умеет скрывать мысли, двери распахнулись. Телепаты ввалились шумной толпой, весело рассаживаясь по местам. Появившиеся следом оракулы неторопливо переговаривались, перебрасывались шутками со знакомыми телепатами и тоже устраивались. К Шульдиху, сидевшему за последней партой, никто не приближался. А тот, расслабившись, внимательно рассматривал новичков — а заодно пытался определить, кто из оракулов настолько слаб, что его мысли может считать даже Шульдих в своем-то состоянии. Сейчас настойчивый звон чужого сознания превратился во вполне оформленные мысли, которые доносились до Шульдиха, вынуждая морщиться: как, будучи очевидным слабаком, можно было иметь такое самомнение. Неизвестный оракул совершенно явно считал окружающих мусором под своими ногами. Говнюк.

Новичков оказалось трое. Все трое — высокие парни в костюмах-тройках и налетом чего-то такого неуловимого, что дают только Штаты — налетом превосходства, денег и легкой развязности. Они широко улыбались, сверкая улыбками от лучших стоматологов, и жали руки всем подряд.

«Интересно, здесь есть поблизости рукомойник? Похоже, пригодится», — донеслось до Шульдиха, и он зло отвернулся к стене.

А когда развернулся к преподавательской кафедре, выяснилось, что все расселись по местам, кроме одного. Оракул, из тройки американцев, стоял посреди кабинета и рассеянно оглядывался. Тряхнул головой и поправил очки — стекла матово блеснули, челка упала на лоб. А потом посмотрел на Шульдиха. Настойчивый шепот мыслей стал более внятным, и Шульдих покраснел от подслушанной оценки собственной внешности: «Валить за ближайшим углом и ебать до потери сознания». Мать твою, он мало того, что бездарность, так еще и педик! Шульдих сдержал рвущуюся изнутри ярость, глядя, как американец плавно движется к нему. Чем ближе он подходил, тем явственнее Шульдих ощущал покачивающуюся вокруг него ауру силы. Возможно, не оракул. Возможно, берсерк или психокинетик — лезли в голову лихорадочные мысли. Возможно, прорицание — его побочка, тогда понятно, что делает слабый оракул вместе в старшей группе.

— Мистер Кроуфорд, — дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вплыл сначала живот доктора Штайна, а потом и он сам. — Вы уже выбрали себе место?

— Да, — отозвался американец, не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда с Шульдиха, — я расположусь здесь.

У него оказался низкий голос с бархатными нотками. «Валить и ебать», — припомнилось Шульдиху. Сука. Педрила американский.

Парень уселся рядом, и Шульдиха накрыло тонким ароматом парфюма. Он смотрел на золотую булавку в галстуке, изучал очки без оправы и чувствовал, как в сознание бьются чужие мысли — прохладные, отстраненные, окрашенные легким интересом. Словно его изучали, разложив на стекле микроскопа.

— Кроуфорд, — протянул руку американец и фальшиво, широко улыбнулся. — «Нос воротит, щенок».

А еще Шульдих улавливал сексуальный интерес к своей персоне. Интерес и легкое недоумение, смешанное с весельем: парню, этому Кроуфорду, нравились ухоженные брюнеты или шатены, гладкие, аккуратные, одетые с иголочки; те, с кем можно было поговорить о деньгах, дорогой технике и других мужиках. Удобные.

Шульдих посмотрел на протянутую ладонь и процедил:

— Рукомойники на минус втором этаже, прямо и налево, — шквал растерянных заметавшихся мыслей обрушился на Шульдиха с такой силой, что ненадолго дезориентировал.

Он смотрел в безмятежное лицо Кроуфорда, слушал обрывки мыслей, которые тот явно пытался упихать под дополнительные щиты, и чувствовал себя отомщенным. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, и Шульдих добавил:

— Там даже полотенца есть. Одноразовые.

Высокомерный мудак. Пусть знает свое место. Плевать, кем он там был в своем американском филиале. А здесь он просто третьесортный оракул. Шульдих отвернулся, а грохот журнала возвестил о начале занятия, и стало не до Кроуфорда — теперь уйти бы относительно целым. Доктор Штайн жалеть не будет, его методы — бросаем паранорма в пекло и смотрим, что из этого выйдет.

***

Из кабинета Шульдих вышел последним. Точнее, выполз на подгибающихся ногах, мечтая где-нибудь сдохнуть. Так вот оно как — быть слабым.

Когда он встал напротив первого из оракулов его потока — Джека Вэйнса — он не думал, что все окажется настолько плохо. Его сознание плющилось о чужие щиты, как желе, рвалось в клочья, а сверху добавляли телепаты, занимающиеся со своими напарниками. Их мысли и отголоски атак на щиты оракулов елозили по нервам наждачной бумагой, отчего хотелось обхватить голову и завыть.

К своей чести, Шульдих прошел всех оракулов, которых выставлял против него доктор Штайн. Правда, последних троих он не помнил. Кажется, где-то в этом потоке затесался Кроуфорд, поскольку чужие, полные скучающего раздражения мысли преследовали его все занятие.

 

Шульдих привалился к стене и постарался отдышаться. К горлу все еще подкатывала тошнота, от воспоминаний о равнодушных взглядах, которыми награждали сокурсники, трясло. Они смотрели на него как на пустое место, которому нечего делать среди «старшего» потока — и это было правильно, слабакам действительно нечего делать в Розенкройц. Они шли дальше, Шульдих оставался позади.

«Отмыть, приодеть — будет очень даже ничего», — окрашенная эротическим интересом мысль хлестнула по разуму, заставляя вскинуться — и Шульдих зашипел от головной боли.

Перед ним стоял Кроуфорд и насмешливо щурился из-под очков. Все же таки, кто он такой, что его с позором не выперли с занятия? Может, чей-нибудь важный сынок из тех, на чьи деньги живет Розенкройц? Тогда понятно, откуда привычка смотреть на всех, как на говно. Ну и поведение Штайна объяснимо. Шульдих почувствовал, что смертельно устал. Как будто на плечи легла бетонная плита и сейчас прижимала его к полу. Он отлепился от стены и побрел к лифту — хотелось добраться до туалета, сунуть голову под ледяную струю и так стоять, пока не полегчает.

Кроуфорд неотступно следовал за ним. Вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку минус второго этажа, запомнил, козел. Руки, наверное, помыть хочет. Все той же неслышной, обманчиво мягкой тенью зашел в туалет. Шульдих дошатался до ближайшего крана и с силой выкрутил холодную воду, подождал, пока протечет, наклонился и сунул голову под кран. Затылок обожгло, ледяная вода потекла за шиворот, но Шульдих продолжал стоять. Молоточки в висках немного затихли, и, кажется, мозги встали на место. По крайней мере, сейчас Шульдих себя чувствовал человеком, которому хреново, а не амебоподобным говном, которое размазывают по стенам.

Он скосил глаза. Рядом, в соседней раковине, неторопливо мыл руки Кроуфорд — у него были крупные холеные ладони с подвижными пальцами. А вот костяшки суставов выглядели так, словно их обладатель часто пускал кулаки в дело. Шульдих моргнул и послал к черту неуместные эмоции вроде недоумения.

Когда зубы начали выстукивать дробь, Шульдих закрыл воду, отжал волосы и помотал головой. Брызги полетели на неторопливо вытирающего руки Кроуфорда. Шульдих ожидал вспышки гнева и мысленной грубости, но до него донеслось только снисходительное веселье — Кроуфорд развлекался.

— Чего тебе от меня надо? — Шульдих тяжело оперся на раковину.

— Хочу пригласить на свидание, — без тени смущения ответил тот.

Шульдиха передернуло от легкой, уже знакомой, дымки эротического желания, направленного в его сторону. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного в отношении себя. С педиками не сталкивался, а женщины хотели Шульдиха совсем иначе. Желание женщин — даже женщин постарше — ощущалось мягко и провокационно, окутывало голубой дымкой, зыбкой и эфемерной, от нее сосало под ложечкой и учащалось дыхание. Желание Кроуфорда было как яркое оранжевое облако, которое давило на плечи и сворачивалось в желудке плотным комом. Кроуфорд любил подчинять, а мысли, которые вырывались на поверхность, словно сгустки пара из гейзера, предельно цинично и откровенно демонстрировали его отношение. «Интересно, красится или нет? Проверить бы», «Колени наверняка худые и костлявые», «Рот… умеет сосать?».

От них бросало то в дрожь, то в холод, Шульдих отчаянно пытался закрыться, чтобы не слышать этого бреда, но сам он не мог сдвинуться с места — Кроуфорд завораживал своей наглостью.

— На свидание? — голова снова начала болеть.

— Да, — Кроуфорд ловко попал скомканным бумажным полотенцем в дальнюю урну. — Ужин, немного разговоров, секс.

Да, такая наглость воистину завораживала. Будь у Шульдиха хотя бы половина его силы, этот мудак сейчас лежал бы с пережженными нейронами.

— Ты всерьез считаешь, что я соглашусь? — недоверчиво уточнил Шульдих. Глаза застилала белая ярость.

— Почему нет? — Кроуфорд поправил очки. — Ты можешь предаваться жалости по поводу проваленной практики, а можешь получить удовольствие.

Шульдих аж задохнулся от злости, а Кроуфорд невозмутимо продолжал:

— Это всего лишь новый сексуальный опыт, только и всего. Ты меня заинтересовал, — удивленная мысль эхом продублировала эти слова. — Уверен, мы неплохо проведем время.

Шульдих тупо смотрел перед собой, чувствуя, как его раздевают взглядом.

— К тому же, у меня отдельная комната, нам никто не помешает. Ты сможешь выспаться.

А вот это была чистая правда. Телепаты жили блоками по четыре человека, считалось, что так они быстрее совершенствуются в контроле над разумом. Оракулы же всегда находились особняком, им требовалась полная изоляция.

Шульдих представил, как он, с убитыми щитами, будет находиться среди еще трех телепатов, и поежился. Он так никогда не восстановится. А ближайшие дни превратятся в ад. Да что же с ним такое, черт побери.

Кроуфорд продолжал смотреть насмешливо, и Шульдиху впервые пришло в голову, что перед ним оракул, пусть и хреновый. И, может быть, он знает исход переговоров.

— Ты предвидел?

— Нет, — легко отозвался Кроуфорд, и Шульдих считал легкую досаду — Кроуфорд действительно не мог его «видеть».

И тут Шульдиха внезапно отпустило. Или, наоборот, вернулась чудовищная усталость. Голова стала пустой и легкой, его охватило безразличие. В конце концов, какая, в сущности, разница, как проводить вечер? Возможно, это действительно окажется интересным. Можно будет расспросить Кроуфорда об американском отделении, о том, как такой как он попал на старшие курсы. Шульдих тряхнул мокрыми волосами.

— Так ты согласен? — в голосе Кроуфорда звучало веселье, и Шульдих глянул угрюмо:

— Все-таки прорицаешь?

— Да нет же, — легко отозвался Кроуфорд — он вдруг как будто разом помолодел и стал походить на ровесника, хотя до этого Шульдих считал, что Кроуфорду не меньше двадцати пяти. — У тебя на лице все написано, — усмехнулся он.

Шульдих сжал губы.

— Сначала я хочу выспаться.

Кроуфорд опустил руку в карман и достал плоскую карту-ключ.

— Моя комната — четыреста шестнадцатая. Чувствуй себя, как дома, — он снова усмехнулся — захотелось врезать по физиономии — вложил Шульдиху в ладонь карту, развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Шульдих оторопело смотрел на ключ, потом перевел взгляд на удаляющуюся спину Кроуфорда.

— А…

— Как придешь, занимайся чем хочешь, — кинул тот через плечо, открывая дверь, — меня не будет до семи — еще две практики и семинар.

Шульдих тупо кивнул, не осознавая, что Кроуфорд не видит его «ответа», потом открыл рот, но дверь уже захлопнулась. И одновременно стал удаляться навязчивый фон мыслей, которые сам Шульдих охарактеризовал бы как «приподнятые». Это из-за него, что ли? Охренеть. И тут же разозлился — потому что почувствовал себя польщенным.

Карточка жгла пальцы, и до Шульдиха начало медленно доходить. Тишина. Сон. Покой. Так какого хрена он стоит? Пригладив волосы и даже почти не шатаясь, он поспешил к себе — стоило вымыться и переодеться. Свидание, как-никак. Пусть, в первую очередь, и с чужой подушкой. Мысль о том, что это свидание с мужиком, Шульдих отодвинул подальше. Сначала спать, а там видно будет — это принцип его еще никогда не подводил.

 

В его собственной секции — каморке с двумя двухъярусными кроватями — царил ровный гнетущий гул далеких мыслей. Шульдих медленно раздевался, стягивая насквозь промокшую форменную рубашку, и пытался понять, что изменилось. По-прежнему раздражающе тикали круглые металлические часы над дверью, из-под покрывала торчал белый уголок подушки, а на откидном столике все еще стоял недопитый чай. Сучьи выкормыши. Не вынесли и не убрали.

Телепаты, с которыми делил жилище Шульдих, были намного слабее, старались поддерживать с Шульдихом хорошие отношения и время от времени помогали со всякой мелочью — принести свежее белье из прачечной, вовремя разбудить, помыть посуду… Сейчас грязный стакан с остатками холодного чая, подернутыми масляной пленкой, сиротливо ютился на столе. Надо же. А Шульдих и не замечал, насколько привык к этим маленьким знакам внимания. Он протянул руку и взял стакан. А потом с размаху грохнул о стену. Стакан разбился с противным хрустом, темная жидкость потекла по светлой крашеной поверхности. Сначала — чай, потом — пропадет одежда, после — забьют на очередном занятии: не из-за чего, просто так, потому что могут, ведь даже слабым телепатам нужна уверенность, что они на что-то способны.

Шульдих зло сорвал остатки влажной одежды и пошел в душ — бесценное время, отведенное на спокойный сон, утекало. Одеваясь, Шульдих зацепил далекий отголосок мыслей товарищей, подхватил ключ-карту и заторопился прочь. Видеться сейчас ни с кем не хотелось.

 

Сектор оракулов встретил его тишиной, пальмами в кадках и репродукциями картин на стенах. Можно было подумать, что он попал в гостиницу средней руки. Перед дверью нужного номера он помедлил, а потом приложил карту. Замок щелкнул, и Шульдих шагнул внутрь.

А неплохо. Он оценивающе осмотрелся, сбросил ботинки и прошелся по мягкому ковру. Тронул стену, кончиками пальцев чувствуя ее толщину — звукоизоляция отменная.

В целом комната оракула оказалась стандартных размеров. Но здесь была всего лишь одна койка, точнее даже не узкая типовая койка, а нормальная кровать, нашлось место для рабочего стола и кресла, шкафа с книгами, а за неприметными дверями оказались ванная и маленькая кухонька. Да и вообще, несмотря на отсутствие личных безделушек, полупустой чемодан, небрежно задвинутый под стол, комната казалась уютной.

Навалилась тяжесть, как будто он сдавал марафон в одной группе с берсерками — и такое бывало, — Шульдих отчаянно зевнул и непослушными руками принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. От усталости сознание проваливалось в черный тоннель, спать хотелось так, что подташнивало. Шульдих расстегнул ремень, вытянул из шлевок, и на это, кажется, ушли последние силы. Уронив ремень на пол, он, спотыкаясь, добрался до кровати, тяжело рухнул, подобрал ноги, укладываясь, и моментально провалился в сон.

 

Разбудил его аромат кофе и монотонное бормотание чужих мыслей. Руки и ноги были как ватные; похоже, Шульдих так ни разу не пошевелился с того момента, как лег. Он с трудом потянулся и раскрыл глаза.

— Кофе будешь? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд, не размыкая губ. И протянул большую, исходящую ароматом кружку. Кружка увеличилась в размерах, накатила, наехала на поле зрения, содержимое темным водоворотом плеснуло в лицо.

Шульдих заморгал, неловко приподнялся и ухватил ее за ручку. От мимолетного прикосновения пальцы жгло, или был виноват долбанный кофе? Шульдих глотал, не замечая ни температуры, ни вкуса — его дела были совсем хреновы. Он начал «проваливаться» в чужое сознание. Пройдя этап фоновых шумов и мыслей, он начал видеть направленные образы. Это означало, что щиты либо истончились, либо совсем разлетелись к херам. И все, что удерживало Шульдиха от безумия — изоляция на комнате оракула и тот факт, что сам оракул не блещет силой.

Кроуфорд вышел, а через минуту вернулся с такой же кружкой, наполненной кофе, присел рядом и задумчиво сделал глоток. Шульдих попытался нащупать собственные щиты и закусил губу. Их не было. Вообще. Даже интересно, сколько у него осталось времени? Розенкройц вкладывали кучу денег в паранормов, а после использовали по максимуму, выжимая все соки. Но иногда случались накладки, и можно было пополнить ряды подопытных кроликов. Говорят, на самых нижних уровнях Розенкройц, где находились лаборатории, на таких паранормов всегда была большая очередь — на пару лет вперед, ибо материала не хватало.

Шульдих залпом допил кофе и повертел головой, ища, куда бы пристроить кружку. Так и не найдя подходящего места, он просто наклонился и поставил ее на пол. А потом снова улегся, осматриваясь.

Сейчас он обратил внимание, что в комнате царила полутьма, работала только настольная лампа — похоже, Кроуфорд занимался. Он был без пиджака, рукава белоснежной рубашки в тонкую серую полоску были закатаны по локоть. Пижон.

Шульдих прислушался — точно. Отголоски мыслей о совместимости и путях взаимодействия с телепатом прошлись по сознанию ножовкой. Впрочем, странно было бы ожидать иного — оракулы прибыли на совместную практику, и даже Кроуфорда должен беспокоить будущий партнер, раз уж он решил работать с телепатом.

— Все-таки рыжий, — в мысленном голосе Кроуфорда насмешки было на порядок больше. И желания — тоже. Черт.

Шульдих посмотрел на себя — полы рубашки разошлись, брюки без поддержки ремня съехали, и было отчетливо видно густую рыжую поросль, спускавшуюся в трусы. Кроуфорд смотрел так жадно и думал так громко, что его возбуждение начало постепенно передаваться Шульдиху. Сраная эмпатия. Сраный оракул. Сраное все — и Шульдих судорожно выдохнул, втягивая живот, по которому скользил взгляд Кроуфорда.

 

Чужое желание обволакивало так плотно, что Шульдих покачивался в нем, словно в коконе. Собственные мысли стали вязкими и ленивыми, зато тело реагировало на каждое движение Кроуфорда — кажется, даже на взмахи ресниц. Тот изучал Шульдиха сосредоточенно, при этом вспоминал его базовые характеристики — недельной давности, не те, что сейчас; будь Шульдих в другом состоянии, он бы восхитился подходом — узнать все о том, кого хочется трахнуть. Основательно. Где-то в глубине мелькали соображения, что они были бы неплохой связкой, заставившие поморщиться — ключевое слово тут «были».

А еще Шульдиха начало потряхивать. Он видел Кроуфорда, его мускулистые руки и гладкую мощную грудь в расстегнутом вороте рубашке, слышал его мысли, ощущал себя его глазами и боялся. Не насилия или еще какой чуши — а того мутного потока, что поднимался изнутри. Того, что он уже — пусть даже только внутренне — на все согласился. Что это будет первый раз, когда он — возможно! — повернется к другому спиной. Доверится. Шульдиху не хотелось анализировать свое состояние и задумываться, почему собственная задница казалась такой уж ценностью, почему он, представляя себе дальнейшее, пугался какой-то нелепой беззащитности. Это было даже тупо — он никогда не боялся, что ему набьют лицо и долбанут по голове, нет, неприятно, конечно, а если долбанут как следует — прощай способности, а то и жизнь; зато при этом переживал за жопу.

Кроуфорд встал рывком. Со стуком поставил чашку кофе на стол, темная жидкость плеснула на полированную поверхность. Постоял, глядя на Шульдиха, и стекла очков блеснули ртутью, заставили сжаться и сглотнуть.

 

Раздевался Кроуфорд медленно, сосредоточив все мысли на том, чтобы не потерять контроль, не выдрать пуговицы с мясом, не взять Шульдиха, едва сорвав с него штаны. От поднимающегося в Кроуфорде черного желания Шульдиха мутило и трясло. Он, как завороженный, смотрел, как дрожат пальцы Кроуфорда. Тот, наконец, расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и вытянул рубашку из-за пояса, чертыхнулся. Он вообще все это время мысленно ругался, и это надежно отвлекало Шульдиха от других, более глубоких мыслей, вязких и похотливых.

Когда рубашка упала на пол, Шульдих понял, что сильно недооценивал Кроуфорда. У того оказались широченные плечи, под гладкой кожей заиграли мускулы, когда Кроуфорд наклонился, чтобы снять брюки и носки.

Трусы он снимать не стал. Шульдих смотрел на узкие плавки, обтягивающие возбужденный член, на густую черную поросль на животе, и его трясло все сильнее. Кроуфорд скользнул на кровать рядом с ним, прижался на миг — Шульдих почувствовал его жар — а потом небрежным жестом снял очки.

Без них Кроуфорд оказался моложе — и красивее. Он щурился, и на щеки падала неровная тень от ресниц, взгляд словно стал мягче и мечтательнее, хотя Шульдих знал, что впечатление обманчиво — просто так выглядит близорукость.

Когда обжигающе горячая ладонь легла на живот, Шульдиха подбросило. От прикосновения, от огня, что разлился по телу, от собственного стояка, распирающего штаны и неловко трущегося о грубый шов, от запаха Кроуфорда и его дыхания, от влажного пятна у того на трусах. Шульдиха трясло, когда Кроуфорд гладил его по плечам, освобождая от рубашки, когда невесомо касался губами кожи, легко щекоча короткими выдохами. Он нависал, накрывая собой, прижимая к кровати и потираясь членом о бедро Шульдиха, осторожно расстегивал брюки, и Шульдиха попеременно кидало то в жар, то в холод от случайных прикосновений к возбужденному члену.

Он сам потянулся к трусам Кроуфорда. Тяжело дыша, подцепил резинку, высвобождая горячий, пряный, пахнущий смазкой член. Неловко сжал головку, смакуя бархатистость кожи и глухой громкий стон, которым отозвался Кроуфорд. Потом приспустил трусы, высвобождая член полностью, обнажая тугую мошонку. Кроуфорд извернулся, сбрасывая трусы, навалился на Шульдиха, жадно зашарил руками по телу, уже не сдерживаясь, громко выстанывая в унисон с собственными мыслями, которые ходили по кругу, словно их заклинило: вставить, взять, поцеловать, раздвинуть, смазать.

Шульдих из последних сил сжимал губы — если он сейчас издаст хотя бы звук, то уже не остановится. Но как же хорошо, черт, как хорошо, когда сильные жесткие ладони разминают ягодицы, когда ласкают мошонку прямо там, где надо. И Шульдих выгнулся, развел колени, глухо вскрикнул, когда Кроуфорд сжал его член. Тот надрачивал неторопливо, заставляя сжиматься, выгибаться и стонать все громче, всхлипывать, цепляясь Кроуфорду за шею.

Кроуфорд вылизывал его сосок, а Шульдих прижимал к себе черноволосую голову, мечтая, чтобы это было жестче, сильнее, быстрее. И словно откликаясь, Кроуфорд с силой присосался к коже, будут засосы, и хрен с ними, только бы еще. Шульдих всхлипнул.

 

Когда между ягодиц скользнули пальцы, закружили вокруг заднего прохода, лаская, Шульдих будто он весь превратился в оголенный нерв, который сейчас пытали наслаждением, он выдохнул глухое «Ах», отдавшееся у Кроуфорда в сознании огненной волной. И теперь тот просто монотонно чертыхался, и от звуков его голоса Шульдиха крыло до темноты перед глазами.

Смазку на заднице он даже не ощутил — просто в какой-то момент пальцы, ласкавшие анус, заскользили, проталкиваясь внутрь совсем ненамного, а Кроуфорд задышал тяжелее. Шульдих смотрел в подернутые возбужденной мутью глаза и читал его, как открытую книгу — тот был на пределе. На таком пределе, что не помнил себя. И Шульдих проваливался в Кроуфорда, утопал в его глазах и жаре тела. Он давно перестал чувствовать, где верх, а где низ, вокруг него вращались разноцветные линии геометрических фигур, складываясь в причудливые мозаичные узоры.

А потом из легких словно выбило воздух, и его выбросило из чужого разума. Разом обрушилась сила тяжести, звуки, запахи, лицо Кроуфорда оказалось так близко, что Шульдих мог различить крошечные золотистые крапинки на карей радужке.

В задний проход уперся твердый член. Зрачки Кроуфорда расширились, верхняя губа вздернулась, словно в оскале. Было больно. Шульдих тонул в чужом наслаждении.

— Больно, — проговорил он всхлипывая. Член проталкивался в него, мучительно растягивая ткани. — Больно. Больно. Больно. — Боль помогала держаться за собственный разум.

Кроуфорд безумно улыбался.

— Больно! — резь в прямой кишке затопила сознание. Кроуфорд сдавленно дернулся, а по лицу Шульдиха потекли слезы. Он всхлипывал, насаженный на толстый член, словно на раскаленный штырь, рыдания рвались из горла, это же было больно.

— Ммм, тшшшш, — голос Кроуфорда доносился как будто издалека. Он подложил под затылок Шульдиха ладонь, и начал покачивать на себе, толкаясь внутрь. — Сейчас пройдет.

Шульдих верил ему, соглашался и плакал. Слезы катились по лицу, а сам он цеплялся за Кроуфорда, обнимая за шею. А тот двигался внутри размеренно и неторопливо, хлюпая смазкой и потираясь мошонкой о промежность. Потом судорожно выдохнул, выгнулся — и врубился в задницу одним мощным толчком, обжигая внутренности. Шульдих заорал, колени ослабли, мышцы превратились в кисель, тело покрылось холодным потом, а Кроуфорд трахал его, загнув, и все, что было в его раскаленном от удовольствия сознании — скользкая тесная дырка, в которую он долбился.

Шульдих рыдал, вскрикивая при каждом толчке: не осталось ничего, кроме безумия Кроуфорда и его горячего тела. Шульдих вцепился в плечи, погружаясь в это безумие, а Кроуфорд обнял его одной рукой, второй оперся на кровать и продолжил толкаться в него, дрожа всем телом.

Потом он застонал, подхватил Шульдиха под мышки. Комната перевернулась, когда Кроуфорд усадил его себе на колени. Член на миг выскользнул, оставив чувство пустоты, но тотчас вернулся, проник глубже, и Шульдих заорал, задергался, размазывая слезы.

— Никого не было до меня, да? — сорвано шептал Кроуфорд, подбрасывая Шульдиха на коленях и с силой насаживая на член. — Не было, да, не было… — он не спрашивал, он утверждал, а Шульдих всхлипывал, прижимаясь к Кроуфорду всем телом, соглашался, а тот двигался все быстрее. Толчки стали торопливыми и неровными, Шульдих застонал, удерживая ритм, потому что ему хотелось сильнее, размереннее — он уже всхлипывал не от боли, а от возбуждения. Проваливаясь в сознание Кроуфорда, он видел себя его глазами, видел собственный, зажатый между животами член с алеющей головкой, видел потемневшие глаза, влажную, прилипшую ко лбу челку, полуоткрытый рот, в который Кроуфорду так хотелось вставить. Выныривая из чужого сознания, Шульдих хватал воздух и терся и мокрую от пота кожу, мучительно насаживаясь на член.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Шульдих смотрел на лицо Кроуфорда: какое-то беззащитное и безгранично удивленное, оно исказилось, Кроуфорд обхватил Шульдиха за плечи, отчаянно прижимая к себе, и кончил — глядя все так же потрясенно и потерянно. От этого зрелища Шульдиха скрутило и потащило за собой, обожгло водоворотом желания — и он, извиваясь, кончил следом так сильно, что на долгий миг в глазах потемнело.

 

Он очнулся, все еще прижимаясь к Кроуфорду, помотал головой, приходя в себя окончательно.

— Ну и глазищи у тебя, — прошептал Шульдих, касаясь губами гладко выбритой щеки.

Задницу распирал пульсирующий член, сперма стекала по промежности и скользила по животу.

Кроуфорд моргнул — длинные ресницы опустились и взметнулись вверх, задрожал, шумно выдохнув, и начал заваливаться набок — вместе с Шульдихом.

По телу разливалась теплая, пряная истома.

Шульдих лежал в объятьях так и не разомкнувшего рук Кроуфорда и чувствовал себя непривычно. Как будто его выстирали изнутри, выбелили и отжали. Пусто, гулко, мокро и хорошо. Тикали часы, размеренно вздымалась грудь Кроуфорда, анус пощипывало — но все это было не то. Случилось что-то еще, что Шульдих никак не мог вычленить из потока поступающей информации, потому что тяжелые веки смыкались, и хотелось немного поспать.

— Не дрыгался бы, быстрее заснул бы, — донеслась до него отстраненная мысль Кроуфорда.

Шульдих привычно отгородился от его пылающего разума, погрузился в благословенный покой, который ничто не нарушало, кроме ощущений собственного тела. Все, что могло случиться, уже произошло. Сейчас ему хотелось спать.

 

На этот раз он проснулся сам. Комната насквозь пропахла сексом и кофе, Кроуфорд спал, вытянувшись во всю длину, подложив одну руку под подушку, второй обняв Шульдиха. Задница охренеть как болела, и что-то подсказывало Шульдиху, что нормально сидеть получится нескоро. Он изучал строгое во сне лицо Кроуфорда, обводил взглядом плечи, вспоминал, как тот кончал — и от этого возвращалось возбуждение.

Шульдих отвел глаза и посмотрел на его бедра — тонкое покрывало едва прикрывало ягодицы, гладкие, бледные, с двумя впадинками, которые хотелось тронуть.

Шульдих сконцентрировался на изгибе бедра, покрытом темным пушком, и раскинул телепатическую сеть. Она глухо забилась об экранированные стены, с трудом считывая происходящее за пределами комнаты. А еще она обвилась вокруг золотистых щитов Кроуфорда. Шульдих, прикрыв глаза, перебирал их составляющие и пытался прикинуть, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы принять того за слабого оракула. X-класс. Выше были, как говорится, только звезды. Твою же мать. Ответ был где-то совсем близко, но пока Шульдих бездумно перестраивал собственные щиты, чувствуя, как они отзываются на малейшее усилие воли.

Широкая ладонь заскользила по бедру, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Кроуфордом. Тот потянулся и обнял Шульдиха, зарывшись ему в волосы и заворчав, словно огромный довольный кот. Было тепло, а в голову лезла какая-то чушь вроде баек, что иногда нужно потрахаться, чтобы восстановить щиты. Бред, конечно, но Шульдих уже ничего не понимал.

— Представляешь, как я охренел, когда понял, что ты можешь меня читать? — пробормотал Кроуфорд ему куда-то в макушку и душераздирающе зевнул.

Кроуфорд был оракулом Х-класса. Непробиваемым. Это аксиома. Вторая аксиома — пробить такого оракула способен специально обученный телепат, который в состоянии обеспечивать «связку» для него и команды. Таких телепатов отбирали на практических занятиях, а потом долго обучали. И процесс был несладкий. Мысли разлетались, словно воробьи.

— Все равно не понимаю, — хрипло сказал Шульдих и сглотнул. Бред какой-то.

— Ты знаешь, как происходит притирка совместимых телепата и оракула? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд и отодвинулся.

Шульдих задумался — в теории звучало просто: перенастройка полей. Он попробовал изложить это Кроуфорду, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Ерунда это все. Перенастройка — начальный этап, подготовительный. Процесс же простой — обоих запирают в комнате с мягкими стенами.

— И все? — тупо уточнил Шульдих.

— Да, — подтвердил Кроуфорд. — все. Дальше телепат должен ломиться в разум оракула до тех пор, пока тот не сломает собственные щиты и не «услышит» его.

— Охуеть.

Мозаика начала складываться в до одури простой узор.

— Дальше у кого как, — Кроуфорд потянулся — он явно чувствовал себя очень умным, — но обычно ждут, пока телепат не перестроит свои щиты с учетом новой особенности.

Шульдих молча потянулся к разуму Кроуфорда, и щиты разомкнулись, приглашая во внутренний мир. Шульдих отпрянул.

— Не бойся, — голос Кроуфорд звучал мягко и почти нежно — Тебе это ничем не грозит.

— Я уже там был, — вспомнил Шульдих вереницу разноцветных ромбов.

— Да. На последней стадии формирования связи.

Шульдих смотрел в потолок. Потом нехотя сказал:

— Ты знал.

— Нет, — Кроуфорд перевернулся на живот и закинул ногу на Шульдиха. Тот его беззлобно скинул — жарко. — Я ничерта не знал. И не мог тебя предвидеть — вообще.

— Тогда что за хрень?

— Ооо, — Кроуфорд приподнялся и мечтательно подпер щеку кулаком, — это такой интересный вопрос.

В улыбке было безумие напополам с предвкушением, и Шульдих почувствовал, как в нем самом начинает плескаться веселье.

— Почему?

— Видимо, когда я был поблизости, у тебя случилась самонастройка и попытка влезть мне в голову. Щиты покрошились, а ты смог услышать меня.

Шульдих покачал головой:

— Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Такая совместимость — редкость, обычно приходится изматывать телепата, пока он сможет наладить хоть какой-то контакт с оракулом.

Шульдих напрягся, вспоминая. Возможно, что-то краем глаза… Точно — фитили. Их называли фитили, хотя у умников из лабораторий снизу было наверняка какое-нибудь грандиозное название.

— Я — фитиль.

— Точно, — Кроуфорд чуть ли не замурлыкал. — Но интересно другое: почему никто этого не заметил? Тебя сутки продержали под наблюдением и отправили учиться дальше, — задумчиво проговорил он. А через секунду тон изменился, превратившись в смертельное лезвие: — Кто-то за это ответит.

Шульдих захихикал.

— Ты сможешь что-то сделать?

Кроуфорд посмотрел снисходительно, и вдруг до Шульдиха дошло.

— Ты ведь не студент, да? Тебе слишком много лет.

— Двадцать четыре, — подтвердил Кроуфорд. — Я член проверяющей комиссии Эсцет.

Шульдих сглотнул.

— А... твой телепат…

— У меня никогда не было телепата, — Кроуфорда улыбался счастливо, словно ребенок. — Никто не мог пробить мои щиты — даже старейшины, — и он радостно подмигнул.

Шульдих расслабился, стараясь переварить новости. Теплое бедро Кроуфорда щекотало нервы, задница болела, в голове было как никогда ясно. А жизнь-то налаживалась.

Он повернулся к Кроуфорду и тоже подпер голову кулаком.

— Одеваюсь как хочу, — заявил он и получил в ответ насмешливо выгнутую бровь. — Имею голос в выборе заданий, — бровь поднялась еще выше. — В следующий раз я буду сверху.

Кроуфорд расхохотался, заваливаясь на спину и широко разводя руки.

— Все, что пожелаешь. Это мир будет наш.

А потом Шульдих кое-что вспомнил:

— Все-таки секс был нужен: физический контакт облегчает перенастройку, да?

Кроуфорд прищурился, а потом потрепал по голове:

— Не будь идиотом. Ты мне просто понравился.

Кажется, этот мир точно будет у их ног. Шульдих широко улыбнулся.


End file.
